Friends?
by catey123
Summary: Wheeler/Nichols friendship fic for ci fans united fic challenge over on LJ. It is posted over there as well.


Title: Friends?  
Prompt name:Mid June to July challenge  
Author:cate12345  
Pairing:Wheeler/Nichols  
Rating and warnings: General, just a partnership fic, not a romantic for romance though.  
Description :This is for the ci_fans_united challenge on LJ. These are the requirements for the fic

1). must reference at least one of the following: Transformers 1 or 2, the harry potter series (movies or books) and Star Trek (the new movie)  
2). the character/pairing must get stuck on an elevator  
3). flat tire  
4). handcuffs make either an appearance or be referenced  
5). items in pocket: pack of gum with only 3 sticks remaining, a receipt from the 7-11, and enough change to get a bag of Skittles from the vending machine  
6). a television season on DVD must be referenced.  
7). A ringtone featuring the Backstreet Boy's song Quit Playing Games With My Heart

Megan Wheeler was not having a good day. It almost qualified as the day from hell, but she knew from past experience it could always get worse. It was heading in that direction however. It had all began when they'd gotten a lead on a perp. When they'd put the handcuffs on the suspect, he'd resisted and Nichols got a little testy with him, fearing he'd hurt Wheeler in some way. Although she was in her fifth month of pregnancy, she still did her job, and did it well. Pregnancy wasn't going to get in the way of that, but this day just might. Once they'd wrestled him into the SUV, on the way back while bringing him in, they'd gotten a flat tire. Nichols had fixed the flat, but Wheeler had been stuck in the SUV with the perp, whose stupid cellphone seemed to go off every two minutes with an annoying ringtone of "Quit Playing Games with My Heart." She'd finally taken the cellphone out of the suspects coat pocket, and shut it off, all the while listening to his complaints that that was his girlfriend calling and him not answering was going to ruin things between them. Cause going to jail was going to keep them solid as a couple.

Megan sighed when Nichols got back into the SUV, none the worse for wear, having fixed the flat. She ran her hand over her rounded belly, wishing the day to be over, headed home to put her feet up and watch her favorite television show. If only they'd get back to the station and process him, paperwork done and she'd get her wish.

"How you holding up?" Nichols asked her.

"I'm fine. Just tired. It's been one of those days. The sooner we get him booked and processed, the sooner I get to my date with my couch." Wheeler replied.

"Date with your couch? My, the exciting life of Ms. Wheeler." Nichols smirked.

Wheeler reached over and smacked him on the arm. "When you have a human being residing in you, then you can make smart remarks. Til then, stow it."

"Yes, ma'am!" Nichols continued to smile.

They got back to One Police Plaza, and surprisingly, the rest of the day went slightly more smoothly. The perp was out of her hair, the paperwork was done, and Megan was heading for her escape. She stopped at the vending machine, fishing into her pocket for some change. She came up with a pack of gum with 3 sticks in it, a receipt for the gum from a 7-11 and enough change to buy a pack of Skittles from the machine. So, that's what she did. Sticking everything back into her pocket, she headed for the elevator again. Nichols was ready to go at the same time, and they entered the elevator, eager to leave for the evening. Which would have been great except the elevator ground to a halt on their downward descent.

Megan groaned. She knew she couldn't escape this bad day

"Argghh! Why can't one thing go right today? What did I do to deserve this? I just want to go home!" Megan screeched.

Nichols stood back, looking at his beleaguered partner. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, hoping he could get her to calm down.

"Megan, it'll be okay. We'll be out of here in no time. I'll phone maintenance, get them to work on it. It will be okay."

He picked up the phone to contact maintenance, and was thanked for telling them about the problem, and they weren't sure how long it would be to get it running again. When he relayed the news to Wheeler, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Megan, why don't you sit down? It might be awhile, and you should rest."

Surprisingly, Wheeler didn't resist him, and he helped her settle on the floor before joining her there. They were silent for awhile, time moving on, before Nichols finally spoke again.

"So, what were you planning on watching this evening? You did say you had a date with your couch this evening."

"Nothing special, just "Mythbusters". I love that show. They were having a 2 hour special tonight. Exciting, I know." Megan sighed.

"It's a good show. I've seen it a few times." Nichols admitted.

"So, what were your big plans tonight? Hot date?" Wheeler took her turn at smirking this time.

"As a matter of fact, no date. But I did plan on going to the movies."

"Ah, yes, you and the movie theatre. More classics?", remembering the time he'd cut out on her, going to watch "Breakfast at Tiffany's" while on a case.

"Actually, no. I was going to watch Star Trek. There, I admitted it, I was going to watch a popcorn flick." Nichols admitted sheepishly.

"You watch a popcorn flick? What has the world come to! What, no 5 hour German opera? I would have thought that was more along your line!" Megan smiled at him, figuring she might as well quit moping. They seemed to be stuck for awhile, and she thought she might as well settle in. Talking kept her from her thoughts, so she thought she'd tease him. "I bet you have all the seasons of the original series on dvd at home, don't you? And every line memorized."

"How did you ever know that? Am I that obvious?" Nichols laughed.

"Educated guess. I bet you're going to compare the old series to the new movie."

"Well, don't let it get around here. I have a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?" she smiled at him.

"I resent that. I have a very good rep, if you must know." He gave her a lopsided grin, one that she was gradually getting used to seeing, and if she had to admit to herself, liking.

Megan had to adjust herself to a more comfortable position, which was difficult on the uncomfortable floor of the elevator. As long as she didn't have to go to the bathroom, she'd be okay. She was hungry, though, and reached into her pocket. Thank goodness she'd gotten that pack of Skittles before she'd left the Squad room. Not exactly nutritious, but anything to ease the hunger pangs.

"Would you like some?" she offered him.

"No, you go ahead, I'm good."

She tore open the pack, devouring them. She'd planned on having them while she watched Mythbusters, but couldn't wait. Nichols watched her with amusement, never having seen his partner quite so focused on eating before. When she finished, she crumpled the wrapper up and placed it back in her pocket. She then fished the pack of gum back out of her pocket. Holding the gum out towards Nichols, she offered him a piece.

"Thanks, Wheeler. I hate taking one of you last 3 pieces. I'll pay you back, the next time we get stuck in an elevator."

Megan smacked him on the upper arm, reminiscent of earlier today, before saying to him "Again with the smirk, Nichols? Keep it up, and your arm will never be the same after I finish smacking it."

The tone of her voice and the smile in her eyes belied the threat, making them both laugh.

"You really are something, you know that? I've enjoyed having you as a partner. But if anyone asks, I'll deny that I ever said it." Wheeler said to him.

"You hurt me, you truly hurt me." Nichols said, hand over his heart.

"Well, remember what you mama said, "Rejection is God's Protection"!" which lead to another round of laughs from them.

Megan rubbed her lower back, the floor playing heck with her. She really wished she was home on her couch, feet up. Seeing her do that, Nichols positioned himself behind her, and began to give her a backrub, which she didn't shy away from. It felt good, and no one had done anything like this for her in a long time. He moved his hands up to her shoulders, rubbing the tension out of them, too.

"You keep that up, Nichols, and I'll have to hire you as my masseuse. You're good at that." Megan sighed.

"Nah, it's on the house, Megan. I don't mind."

He didn't say anything more, making Megan wonder what was going on in that brain of his. They stayed in this position for a relatively long time, not talking very much. The thought ran through Megan's brain that she could get used to this, very used to it. _STOP IT!_, she said to herself. This was her partner. Not her boyfriend, her partner. And changing that could be bad for both of them. Besides, she was 5 months pregnant with her ex's baby. Like Nichols would be interested in her anyway. She seen how women in the office acted around him, the man was a bit of a flirt. He had plenty of women to chose from who didn't have baggage like she did.

Still, she liked how those hands felt on her, whether it was her loneliness or actual want guiding her emotions. At this point, it might be just her hormones. She found herself thinking of Nichols a lot for some reason. And someday, she thought she might act on those thoughts.

After sitting and talking for what seemed forever, the elevator jolted into motion. Nichols stood up, and helped Megan to her feet, helping her gather her stuff from the floor. For all her thoughts on how bad the day had been, she'd enjoyed talking to Nichols the last hour. She'd really enjoyed the back and neck rub, his hands were strong, but comforting. _Someday_, she thought to herself, _someday._

She really was glad he was her partner, and had grown to depend on him more than she had thought she would. Getting close to anyone could mean getting hurt, like when Logan had quit so soon after her fiancé being hauled away by the feds. She hoped he didn't disappear while she was on maternity leave, losing one partner in a year was enough. Besides, she wanted those backrubs to continue, and would have to figure out a way to have the opportunity to enjoy one again.

They left the elevator as quickly as possible, both glad to escape it. On their way out the doors, Megan turned to Zach and said "I have the original series at home on dvd. Would you like to come watch it with me?"

Nichols turned to her, smiled and said "Sure. But what happened to Mythbusters?"

"I'll set up my dvr. I'll watch it later. I actually enjoyed this last hour, and wasn't ready for it to end. If you want to go to your movie, it's alright though. It is kind of last minute. We can pick up some supper on the way to my place, if you want to."

"Nah, I'll catch it tomorrow night. I'm not quite ready to leave the fascinating world of Megan Wheeler behind just yet either." He gave her a smile, which she returned. The two left the building, more friends now than they were when they'd entered the building just a few hours before.


End file.
